Since the development of mobile terminal, more and more mobile terminals, such as cellular phones, include an electronic map searching function. Therefore, a paper map searching can be replaced. Map searching on mobile phones is faster and more convenient.
When a user is traveling or goes shopping, the user would not only like to position his location or the destination's location, but may also want to know any peripheral information, such as shops, banks, schools, hospitals and so on, surrounding the user's location or the destination's location.
The conventional technique is to perform a location searching function by implementing a map searching software, and the current location of the mobile terminal is inputted in the map searching software to directly obtain and display information related to the geographic location or the destination's location. However, the drawback of the conventional technique is that the peripheral information of the user's location cannot be searched from the map searching software if the user is not sure where he is. When the user uploads the current location of the mobile terminal to the map searching software, the peripheral information received from the software is simple. For example, only the name or location information of peripheral places, such as shops, banks, schools, hospitals and so on, can be obtained and specific information cannot be obtained. The user's experience is poor.
The conventional technique further provides a method for searching peripheral information. The user can input the current location of the mobile terminal into a service website, which provides a professional and specific information service, to find out advanced peripheral information about the current location of the mobile terminal. However, the drawback of the present technique is that the user cannot search the peripheral information of the user's location if the user is not sure of his precise location.